Tadashi Kori (Reigai)
| affiliation = Shin Nagakura (Reigai) | occupation = None | team = None | partner = Shin Nagakura (Reigai) | shikai = Fūingetsu | bankai = Kaifūgetsu }} This is modeled after the known as Tadashi Kori (正コリ, Kori Tadashi), current captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13. Unlike some Reigai however, this one is incomplete and not as powerful as the original, as well as being modified to have a slightly different appearance and personality, though not for the better in the latter's case. His creator is unknown as is his purpose. This Reigai goes by the name of Echo (エコー, Ekō). Character Outline Much like his original counterpart, Echo is a very tall man, standing at a full height of 6ft 2in, though he is noted to be much more intimidating than Tadashi would be. He is known for his demonic red eyes and silver hair, one of the many modifications upon the original and has a toned and muscular physique despite his lean-built appearance. Unlike Tadashi, Echo is seen with a scowl more often than not and is much darker in his expressions. He commonly wears an altered Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with a mostly white coloration. His kosode is quite form fitting and sleeveless, with a black shitagi worn underneath and that covers his arms and several lengths of red bandages twining around both his arms as though they were a pair of extended gloves. His lower attire consists of the usual hakama, colored black, with an equally black leather belt tied around his waist positioned above a white ōbi that holds his zanpakutō. On his feet are the average tabi and waraji. Overall, Echo's clothing is identical to Tadashi's own, only minus the Captain's white haori. Echo's personality, while mirroring Tadashi's own to a degree, is much more unstable than what it expected of an average Reigai. However, the qualities he seems to exhibit most strongly are Tadashi's own bloodthirstiness and thrill of combat, which could very well exceed Tadashi's own due to a Reigai being naturally more aggressive that their original counterpart. In addition to his aggression, Echo also struggles with his entire existence. He sees himself as little more than an inferior copy, a clone with no place in the world and no destiny. He also struggles to keep his own experiences seperate from Tadashi's, causing memory flashes and other visions. At times he even thinks he is Tadashi, though his prior feelings and realization of his cloned state soon catch up with him. This existence has made him spiteful. Everything he does is done with the sole purpose of making a name for himself as Echo and having people remember him that way instead of a clone of Tadashi. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Cat and Mouse arc *Meeting the Reigai Powers and Abilities : Like Tadashi, Echo is a strong individual, though by no means is he as powerful as Tadashi himself. Created inferior, Echo perhaps at the lowest level one would consider captain-level. However he did inherit Tadashi's fine control and can masterfully shield himself using his own energy, tear the bonds connecting energy-based techniques apart by directing his own energy into the current and even project his aura as pure killing intent, which can often be mistaken for illusions. Sōjutsu Master: Unlike the original whose skill lay in the sword over the spear, the opposite is true for Echo. Echo is a skilled Sōjutsu master, having much more skill than Tadashi himself in this regard, but his swordsmanship is noticeably lacking. He is fit to chain together swift strikes and expertly alter his stance to favor attack or defense in a heartbeat. Zanpakutō Fūingetsu (封印蔽月, Sealed Moon). Unlike Tadashi, whose Fūingetsu is his zanpakutō's nickname to seal its true power, this is not the case with Echo. Fūingetsu and its corresponding Bankai, Kaifūgetsu, are Echo's respective releases. When sealed, Fūingetsu takes the form of a spear with a red wooden shaft. *' :' Not yet Revealed. *' :' Kaifūgetsu (開封蔽月, Unsealed Moon). Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes The name Echo was used simply to further highlight the fact that this character is a weakened version of Tadashi. Navigation Category:Reigai Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami